$ 0.2 - 62.5\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -62.5\% = -\dfrac{62.5}{100} = -0.625 $ Now we have: $ 0.2 - 0.625 = {?} $ $ 0.2 - 0.625 = -0.425 $